


Little Red Riding Hood

by Nines35711



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Orgasm, Injury, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Vore, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Threats, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: With a wolf terrorizing the village, Jack is unable to go visit his grandmother. He runs off into the night, hoping to find her alive and well. Instead, he finds the Big Bad Wolf, who is quite pleased to find such a delectable treat out in the woods.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> All warnings are in the tags, but in case you need a refresher: there is rape in this story. It is not just a rape fantasy scene, it is actual non-consensual sex that is unpleasant for one of the involved parties. If that makes you uncomfortable, please leave because you curate your own online experience and don't need to read this.
> 
> Jack uses male pronouns but the Wolf and narration use terms such as clit, entrance, pussy, etc.

For months, something had been attacking the village. The townsfolk were convinced it was a wolf, with how the corpses of livestock had been torn and spread across the fields. The attacks came two or three nights a month, usually ending in a gory scene that the poor farmers had to clean up. In response, the men took up their rifles and scoured the village at night around the time the attacks were expected. Each time though, they couldn’t catch it and the kill happened anyway.

Tensions began to rise and soon no one was allowed out of the village, Jack included. The last time he’d tried to sneak out into the forest, his father had dragged him back and locked him in his room for the rest of the day. The fear was getting out of hand, but there was little anyone could do until the wolf was killed.

Jack and his mother were starting to get worried about Jack’s grandmother at this point. She lived in a cabin out in the woods with just a few animals and if the wolf was out there, she would be in danger. His father would never let either of them leave to go see her, so Jack concocted a plan. His mother baked some bread and sweets for his grandmother, loaded everything into a basket, and sent him out with a lantern. He was told not to light it until he was well beyond the reach of the town.

Jack, cloaked in red and with basket in hand, snuck out under the cover of darkness. He avoided the lights of the men scouring the town for the wolf, breaking into a sprint once he had managed to get beyond the last home. He paused when he saw no more signs of the town behind him and lit the lantern. From there, it would be a few more hours of walking to his grandmother’s house.

As the night settled further over the forest and the moon shone her cold light through the pines, Jack began to wish he had ridden his horse instead of walking. Willow would have drawn too much attention though, so he travelled on foot. Even through the riding hood he wore, the chilly fall air dug its claws in. He shivered as he pushed on.

He was well on his way to his grandmother’s house when he heard a noise from behind the trees. He froze, mind racing through everything it might be from his father chasing after him to the wolf, waiting to catch him unawares while he walked. He tried to calm down, tried to rationalize that it was probably just an animal. There were plenty in the woods, not every one was a wolf. As he resumed his trek, his fear rose. The noise started up again.

Jack had just started thinking he should either turn back or run the rest of the way when a hunched, hulking beast stepped onto the path. There in the warm glow of his lantern stood the creature that had been terrorizing his village: the Wolf. It was less wolf-like than he’d been led to believe. It stood on its hind legs, what should have been front legs hanging down from a very man-like torso like arms. It didn’t even have paws, instead thick-fingered, furry hands that ended in dangerous-looking claws. It’s face was certainly a wolf though, and its jaws split in a predatory grin.

“Oh hello,” said the Wolf. “What a lovely red hood you have.” It stepped closer and every instinct in Jack’s body screamed at him to run, but he was paralyzed with fear. The Wolf sniffed the air and spoke again, “I think I’ll call you Little Red Riding Hood. And what a pretty thing you are, so small and pretty.”

“That’s not my name,” he squeaked out, then mentally kicked himself. When a monster was about to devour you, you didn’t  _ correct it on what it called you _ . He was going to die here.

“Oh? Then what is your name?”

“Jack.” Fuck.

“I think I like Little Red better. Don’t you agree?”

Jack stepped back and tried to flee back the way he came. He hardly made it more than a few steps before a weight came crashing down on his back. The basket flew from his hands and its contents spilled onto the ground and the lantern shattered on the ground, plunging them into darkness. Jack was about to scream but it came out as a wheezing squeak as the Wolf pressed down on him.

“Where are you going, Little Red Riding Hood? It’s rude to leave a conversation like that.”

“Get off me,” he cried.

The Wolf snarled and snapped its jaws around his hood. It cooed around its mouthful, “Why would I ever give up such a delectable treat?”

Having made up its mind to eat Jack, it started to drag him off of the forest path, laughing as he kicked and begged to be released. The Wolf dropped him when they were too far among the trees for him to find his way back. He tried to sit up but was pushed down by one of the Wolf’s massive hands.

“Now now, Little Red, stay still for me. I’d be very upset for my meal to take off before I’d even gotten around to eating it.” The Wolf lifted its other hand and with one quick swipe, it raked his claws over him and tore his shirt and pants to shreds, baring his skin to the autumn air. He shivered and watched in horror as the Wolf licked its lips and stared down at the newly uncovered flesh.

“Wait, please! I’ll- I can find you someone else to eat! Someone bigger, I can- I can,” he trailed off as the Wolf crawled over him.

“Sorry Little Red, I won’t fall for a trick like that. Besides, why would I ever give up such a perfect meal?” The Wolf’s long tongue swept over his throat and jaw. It laughed when he squirmed and kept laving its tongue over him, licking down his chest and over the thin red lines its claws had left.

“Mmm, my  _ dear _ Little Red Riding Hood, you taste so sweet. What delicate skin you have. So perfect for tearing apart.” Its head crept lower, lapping over his navel, then his hips, and finally stopping just above the nest of soft curls between his legs. Its cold nose explored lower, slipping the tip of its tongue past its lips to taste test.

“Hhn, wait no! Don’t- don’t touch there,” Jack squealed. It earned him a bark of laughter.

“What a cute pussy you’ve got, Little Red. So perfect for eating,” the Wolf growled. He kicked and wriggled but nothing stopped it from licking a broad stripe between his legs.

“ _ Oh _ , please, please don’t!”

The Wolf took one leg in its free hand and spread him open. “Mmf, a sweet little virgin, still unbroken. You’re even better than I thought,” it exclaimed, and it kept slurping at his pussy, soaking his thighs and pubic hair in saliva. Each pass brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves above his folds. He cried, thighs twitching as his body fought between the pleasure of the Wolf’s rough tongue licking at his clit and the fear of what else the beast might do to him.

Jack couldn’t stop the whimpering moans spilling from his mouth. The Wolf forced its tongue into his hole, letting out a hot breath against his belly. He shook and shivered as it tasted his insides. He had never had anyone touch him there, not even daring to himself, and to feel it violated so intensely made him sob. He felt something building in his stomach, something he’d never felt before. It made his thighs shake and his breathing speed up until he convulsed with a cry. It was nearly blissful.

The Wolf’s tongue slid out of him and it watched him tremble from the aftershocks of what had just happened. He panted and squirmed for what felt like ages as it drooled over him. When he managed to calm down, the Wolf licked at his neck.

“Oh, Little Red, you’re so tight and tasty. All the better for my cock to fill.” Before Jack could react, run, kick, push it away, the Wolf took both his thighs and dragged him closer to it. He whimpered in fear.

“Shh, you’ll like this, Red. I’ll make you into a nice little cream-filled pastry.”

The Wolf stood so it was crouched over him and pushed his legs up until he was nearly bent in half. Between its legs stood a thick, red, drooling cock that looked to be nearly the size of his forearm. That wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ fit inside him. He was far too small. But the Wolf seemed to care little for logic as it nudged the tapered head against his entrance. His eyes went wide and he tried to scrabble at the dirt and get away. It didn’t do much, as the tip dipped inside.

There was no pain at first, but within an inch the stretch became too much and he started crying, begging for the Wolf to stop. It felt like he was being split open and he swore something had torn inside of him. The Wolf never stopped pushing in, spreading him until he was sobbing. He smacked at the Wolf’s head but it just snapped at him in a threat.

“You’ll do well to behave, Little Red, or I’ll do much worse than fuck you.” It cowed him into submission and he lay as still as he could, lest those teeth sink into him. It didn’t stop him from crying out as he felt the even  _ wider _ base slid in. He was breathing hard, head fuzzy as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t seem to suck in a big enough breath.

The Wolf perched over him, cock twitching inside him eagerly. He stared at the place where they were joined and stifled his cry when he saw blood welled up around the thick intrusion inside of him. It  _ hurt. _ His legs ached from being held against his chest, his chest still stung where he’d been scratched, and between his legs was a horrible pain like he’d been torn in half. His crying started up again and the Wolf licked up the tears that spilled over his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” it grinned. When it started moving, however, he  _ did not  _ like it. The drag of its dick pulling out made him shudder but he was held tightly in place. It made the burn between his legs a million times worse.

“P-p-please,” he whimpered. “Ple- _ please _ stop; it  _ hurts _ .”

No amount of begging convinced the Wolf, who laughed at him and released its grip on one leg to fist a hand in his hood. He squealed when the beast shoved back in far too roughly. It was the start of an agonizing pace that made him squirm and cry harder.

The Wolf curled over his body, drooling over him as it pounded its cock into Jack. It began to nip at his neck and collar until he began to struggle again, and then it snapped threateningly, scraping his jaw. When he quieted, it started up again. The Wolf would bite until he squirmed, then bring its jaws close to somewhere sensitive and laugh as he realized there was nothing he could do.

One time, it hurt too badly. The sharp little front teeth caught his breast and he threw an arm out to hit back. The Wolf paused its abuse with a snarl and lunged at his throat. He screamed, a noise that started high and died when his neck was caught between teeth. It bit down hard enough that he choked and started to bleed where the teeth dug into his skin. He went limp, hoping that it would appease the Wolf, but instead the pace resumed with his neck still caught.

Jack was ashamed to admit that, as time went on, it started to feel better. It still burned terribly, but the Wolf’s cock would nudge against something inside him that made him jerk and let out a miserable little moan. He didn’t want this, he told himself, he  _ didn’t _ want this. He was unable to think of that much further as the Wolf’s other hand slid between them to press at his sensitive clit. It rubbed against him until he was breathing hard and arching his back. He couldn’t fight the heat building up in his belly again. The Wolf gave his neck a hard jerk when his thighs began to tense up and he choked out a moan through the grip on his jugular as his insides spasmed around the Wolf.

The Wolf snarled and bit down harder as it increased its pace. His eyes rolled back in his head, exhausted from the pain and blood loss. There was no falling asleep for him though, not when something kept bullying the entrance of his cunt, trying to force its way inside. He couldn’t even let out a weak protest as the Wolf drew him close and shoved in, forcing a bulge nearly twice the width of its shaft into his already stretched pussy. He shuddered as he tried to adjust, but before he could even try, something hot and thick started filling him up. He was dropped to the ground and the Wolf leaned back on its hips.

Jack had seen this happen with some of the dogs in the village. The male would ‘tie’ with the female and they’d be stuck together for a while. His father had taught him what it meant when he first witnessed it, and now it was happening to him. No wonder the bitches it happened to were always so agitated. If being fucked felt like he was being torn, being tied was like being already ripped in half while the Wolf began to eat him alive.

Each movement tugged at where they were snugly held together. The Wolf emptied its balls into him for what felt like ages, licking the blood from its lips while it filled him.

“See, Little Red? You were such a lovely treat, and I know I felt you cum on my cock. It felt good didn’t it?”

Jack wheezed and whimpered, but otherwise didn’t answer.

“Oh yes, I know it felt good. You like having the big bad wolf have his way with you? Like your cunt being stuffed and knotted?” He shook his head ‘no’ weakly, but the Wolf just laughed. “You can’t lie to me. I felt it. Don’t worry, my dear Little Red Riding Hood, I’ll fuck you full as much as you want. Fill that virgin womb with as much cum as it takes to make my seed catch. Hah,” it chuckled, “Imagine your poor, protective daddy seeing you on my cock, fat with my kids and begging for more.”

A few stray tears dripped down his face. Jack couldn’t argue with the mess that had been made of his throat, but he managed a few garbled “pleases,” which were surely taken the wrong way.

When the Wolf finally pulled out, what felt like hours of shame later, it was before the bulge at its base had properly deflated and with it came a flood of semen. A few more twitches had diminishing ropes spill over his belly. Jack was nearly passed out by then, and even the sting of more tearing wasn’t enough to make him crack his eyes open. The weight of the Wolf dropped on his chest to keep him from running and he buried his face in its fur in some attempt at getting comfort. He was held tightly to its body in response. He fell asleep rather quickly after that, hoping the Wolf wouldn’t kill him when next it woke. Maybe he could still reach his grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't really read through this after finishing, so sorry for any spelling errors or lines that sound awkward.


End file.
